DON QUIXOTE
by CreepyFan
Summary: This is my version of the show. There will be changes! More kid friendly. Hope you like it.


**DON QUIXOTE**

**Chapter 1**

(Our story begins with one night in a small village in the country side of Spain. It's a decent town, where everyone knows one another and everyone is friendly and kind. There is a church in the middle, shops and ventures on the sides, and many homes that look the same. All homes, expect for one. It's quite bigger than the rest and sits at the end of the street. There is a barn behind, along with a large piece of land with crops growing plenty. In one section of the barn is somewhat of a library. It's lock, so no one can get in. That is if you have a key . . . to imagination.)

(In the middle of the night, the door to the library is open by two children: a boy named Venice and a girl named Sandra. Sandra is trying to stop her brother from intruding into the library. Venice is searching through the pile of book.)

Sandra: Venice, you know we're not supposed to be here.

Venice: You worry too much.

Sandra: Papa told us not to come in here!

Venice: SHH! Would you be quiet? I just need to find that book.

Sandra: But we'll get caught!

Venice: No, we won't! Now, help me move these books.

(Sandra helps Venice move some of the bigger books aside. Both of them dig through the smaller ones until . . .)

Venice: I got it!

Sandra: Really? Let me see!

(Venice pulls out a big red book and blows the dust of the cover. The title of the book is _Amadis de Gaula by Garci Rodriguez de Montalvo._)

Venice: This is it! This is the book I was looking for!

Sandra: Good. Now, let's get out of here before we get in trouble.

(They hurry out of the library, locking the door behind them.)

(Later that night, the two children are in their bedroom, reading the book and reacting the scenes of the story with their costumes and toys. The story is about a knight, so they have horses, swords, and armor to play with. Before they could finish their little show, the door opens and an old man with a cane stands in the doorway. He is Venice and Sandra's father. Venice hides the book under his shirt.)

Father: Venice? Sandra?

Venice: Papa!

Sandra: Papa!

Father: What are you two doing at this late hour?

(The children remove their costumes. The father notices the book under the boy's shirt.)

Father: Why do you have a book under your shirt? You didn't go to the library without my permission, did you?

Sandra: (To Venice) I told you we would get caught.

(Venice gives her a harsh look.)

Father: Now, come, come. Hand it over, Venice.

(Venice sadly hands over the book to his father. The old man sees the title and smirks.)

Father: Ahh! _Amadis de Gaula. _I haven't seen this in ages. What are you doing with this?

Sandra: He wanted to read it!

Venice: Sandra!

Father: You be nicer to your sister, young man. (Sandra smiles) If you wanted a story, you could have asks me first.

Sandra: So, does that mean there's no bedtime story?

Father: It's rather late for a story.

Venice: It's never too late for a story, Papa! Come on, please?

Sandra: Yes, Papa! Please, tell us a story.

Venice: Please?

Sandra: Pretty please, Papa?

(Their father gives them a concerned look, but seeing their puppy faces, he simply can't refuse his children's wishes.)

Father: (Sighs) Very well.

(With excitement, Venice and Sandra hop into their beds as their father takes a seat in a chair.)

Father: Now, then. What story do you want to hear?

Venice: I want a story with knights!

Sandra: I want a story with a princess!

Venice: And scary dragons!

Sandra: And fairies!

Venice: And ghost!

Sandra: And wizards!

Father: Seems like you two have heard plenty of stories. You best be careful on what you read.

(Venice and Sandra exchange a confused look.)

Venice: Why is that, Papa?

Father: Because they make you go crazy!

Sandra: How?

(The father thinks for a moment and gets an idea.)

Father: Well, to prove my point, I have a story in mind to tell you.

Venice: Tell us!

Sandra: Please do!

Father: All right. All right. (Clears his throat) This is a story of a man named Alonso Quijana: an old man who has read so many books of knights and chivalry. Including the greatest one of all, _Amadis de Gaula._ With reading such tales, he begins to go mad! He starts to see the world as the world from his books! Filled with adventure, romance, and danger! Now, finishing his acknowledgment of such stories, he believes himself as a knight-errant. Of course, he must rename him, so he is no longer Alonso Quijana. Oh, no! He is now . . . DON QUIXOTE DE LA MANCHA!

_(Sings) Hear me now  
Oh thou bleak and unbearable world,  
Thou art base and debauched as can be;  
And a knight with his banners all bravely unfurled  
Now hurls down his gauntlet to thee!_

* * *

(The story starts years ago in the town of La Mancha where the hero of the story, Don Quixote, is in the town square where the town people watch him as he gets ready for his journey. Some people find him crazy, and some people, mainly children, find him entertaining. At his shop, Dr. Sanson Carrasco and the local priest are watching while having tea. Carrasco is quite annoyed while the priest is enjoying the funny sight. The father plays the insane knight, but he is young looking and is wearing old armor. He continues to sing the song.

Don Quixote:  
_(Sings) I am I, Don Quixote,  
The Lord of La Mancha,  
My destiny calls and I go,  
And the wild winds of fortune  
Will carry me onward,  
Oh whithersoever they blow.  
Whithersoever they blow,  
Onward to glory I go!_

Sancho!

(Sancho is his "squire", in reality is his dear old neighbor. He is a short, round man who brings a big pile of equitment they need for their trip.)

Sancho: Coming, Master!

_(Sings) I'm Sancho! Yes, I'm Sancho!  
I'll follow my master till the end.  
I'll tell all the world proudly  
I'm his squire! I'm his friend!_

Sancho's Wife: (From a distance) You'd better bring me something nice, you twit!

Sancho: Yes, dear!

Don Quixote:

_(Sings) Hear me, heathens and wizards  
And serpents of sin!  
All your dastardly doings are past,  
For a holy endeavor is now to begin  
And virtue shall triumph at last!_

_I am I, Don Quixote, (I'm Sancho! Yes, I'm Sancho!)  
The Lord of la Mancha, (I'll follow my master till the end.)  
My destiny calls and I go, (I'll tell all the world proudly)  
And the wild winds of fortune _

_Will carry me onward, (I'm his squire! I'm his friend!)  
Oh whithersoever they blow!_

Both:_  
Whithersoever they blow,  
Onward to glory I go!_

Carrasco: That man is quite insane!

Priest: Rather entertaining in my point of view.

Carrasco: (Sarcasm) Yes, acting like a complete lunatic is funny. There's simply no room for a man like that. No matter, I'm sure I can cure him in no time.

Priest: (Laughs) You're going to need a miracle to do that!

Carrasco: I don't need a miracle to bring a man to his scenes.

Priest: Well, it seems he's going to be gone for some time. God be with him. And to you too, Carrasco.

Carrasco: As to you as well.

(Priest walks away as Carrasco continues to watch Don Quixote's departure with disgrace.)

Don Quixote: Well, fair presents! I, Don Quixote a la Mancha, and my loyal, trustful squire, Sancho, are about to embark on the journey where no man has never encountered! The quest of a lifetime to find and destroy all there is evil! I beg you farewell! Come, Sancho! We're off!

Sancho: Yes, Master! Yah!

(Horses Whining)

(Everyone applauses for the mad man as Don Quixote and Sancho set off on their houses. The song continues.)

Don Quixote (Sancho):

_I am I, Don Quixote, (I'm Sancho! Yes, I'm Sancho!)  
The Lord of la Mancha, (I'll follow my master till the end.)  
My destiny calls and I go, (I'll tell all the world proudly)  
And the wild winds of fortune _

_Will carry me onward, (I'm his squire! I'm his friend!)  
Oh whithersoever they blow!_

Both:

_Will carry me onward,  
Oh whithersoever they blow!_

(The duo of chivalry starts their ride on the road. Back in town, Carrasco walks into his shop and gathers up his supplies.)

Carrasco: A miracle, he says. Ha! I'll give him a miracle once I take care of Quijana. I'll show them all how a real doctor heals his patients. Just wait!


End file.
